<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice, Snow, and Sand(PODFIC) by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403474">Ice, Snow, and Sand(PODFIC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom'>WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Podfics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a man dressed in blues passed out in the snow wasn’t what Dr. Julien thought would happen today, but he wasn’t complaining.</p><p>He was just happy that the man was alive, though sick.</p><p>Written by Atalante241, read by me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Podfics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice, Snow, and Sand(PODFIC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496147">Ice, Snow and Sand</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241">Atalante241</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/lagpp5rtc8q4cpy/Ice%252C_Snow%252C_and_Sand.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>